


【麦奥】只此非彼

by kreness



Category: Noli Me Tangere
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 09:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20151484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kreness/pseuds/kreness





	【麦奥】只此非彼

只此非彼

1

拉撒拉斯神父来看望我时奥古斯特还在睡觉，一直到拉撒拉斯神父离开都没醒。  
这期间我和神父隔着窗子看他，希望他能醒来和我们一起说会话，但他睡得太沉了，眼皮严丝合缝地闭合着，一点微光都不露，阳光落在他脸上，显出凹凸的骨骼阴影——虽然我和奥古斯特都很努力，但也只是稍微让他脱离了皮包骨的状态，和以前的姿态相比还有挺大差距。此时他蜷起身子睡，脊椎的痕迹就从睡衣上一截截凸显。似乎察觉到我的离开，在一阵险些清醒的翻身后，他摸到了我的枕头，又把它塞在手臂和胸口的空隙间，再也没有将醒的意思，看起来安静又平和。  
拉撒拉斯神父眼神忧伤地看着他：“奥古斯特神父的身体还没恢复过来吗？”  
“……是，不过和之前比好很多了。”  
我有些心虚，奥古斯特身体虽然很差劲，但他现在还在睡觉的原因显然是昨晚的胡闹，不过这种话不能对拉撒拉斯神父说出口。  
“嗯，”他点点头，“现在药物和战时比要丰富一些了，我会留意下的。”  
“谢谢您。”  
我真心实意地向这位父亲一般温和又善良的老者道谢。  
奥古斯特在喝下毒药后依旧没有迎来所期盼的死亡，恶魔似乎彻底改变了他的体质，当我偶然在一个病房发现他时，他已经被毒药腐蚀得虚弱不堪——不，应该说是主动地爬向死亡。他拒绝所有治疗，任凭内脏以缓慢的速度衰竭，连意识都时常不清楚，然而仍旧像虫类一样活着。  
当时我站在他的病床前，我以为他会吃惊，或者习惯性说些摸不清楚真心的玩笑话，但那双褐色眼珠毫无光彩，好像全然没有我的身影，过了一分钟，他的瞳孔忽然颤动了下。  
“啊呀。”他发出了第一句带笑的声音。  
如果没发现他的话，大概他会在几年后死在我不知道的地方吧。  
我不知道这两个结果于我而言哪个是幸运、哪个是不幸。  
“别人告诉我你已经死了。”  
我听到自己冷静的语调。  
奥古斯特冲我眨眨左眼，露出不好意思的笑容：“对不起啦，可能主还是不想蒙召我，”他柔声补充，开玩笑一般，“不过不用担心，我会马上死掉的。”  
“为什么给我的那杯毒药没有到致死量？”我问，“不是让我陪你一起吗？”  
“咦，麦克尔是因为没有和我殉情成功而伤心吗？”  
……受够了。  
这个人所有的一切我都受够了。  
事实上，从我走进这个病房起，那些被欺骗被羞辱被玩弄的苦痛就扯住了双腿，带着我往淤泥里走，虽然已经不至于被淹没，但对方看起来毫不在意的虚假笑脸还是让我内心起了波动，无法原谅他。  
“所以我说——”  
“因为麦克尔——”  
我俩同时开口，于是奥古斯特吞下后面的话，像留出了一个深洞，我不知道他要说什么，但知道他已经不打算补充下去，我只好把喉咙里的话继续放出：“——你又欺骗我了吧。”  
“如果看结果的话，是这样没错。”  
他冲我笑笑，眼神里没了以往的嘲弄和恶意，而是简简单单的笑容，不知道是不是我的错觉，那里面似乎还有点说不清道不明的小心，这让我想起来那晚的月光下，他死命拉着我的衣服，反复央求我陪他去死的样子，月光下他黑色的法衣透着层死白的冷光，傲慢恶意的壳子飞快碎成粉末，软弱得像掉进水里的纸，我不由自由地抱住他：“好，我和你一起赴死”  
此时我也无话可说了。  
他又靠回枕头，青色的静脉在皮肤下异常明显，似乎刚刚的交谈让他非常疲惫，眼睛又渐渐失去神采，我轻轻把手放在他的脖子上，那里冰冷又柔软，像雪地里的兔子，死在奥古斯特手里的那只，幸好这只“兔子”还有些脉搏——我又在用“幸好”这个单词。  
“奥古斯特神父。”  
他从鼻子里哼气来回复我，声调也和以前大不相同。  
我弄不清楚自己现在在想什么，我眼前只有那只兔子，现在他要杀死另一只了——有声音在我脑中无力地警告。  
“我明天……”我把“明天”咬得死紧，“会来看你。”  
奥古斯特忽然定定看着我，脸上若有若无的笑意冰入水似地消失：“麦克尔。”  
“是。”  
“我体内的恶魔并没有消失哦，”他面无表情地提醒，“还是说，你打算原谅我了？”  
“我没有原谅你，”此时我心中依旧涌过岩浆一样的愤怒，不过它稍纵即逝，我的视线依旧可以清澈地看清眼前男人的样子，“但我要救你。”  
“救我？”  
“说好了吧，”我模仿着小孩子的语气，“‘等我长大了成为牧师，就把叔叔体内的恶魔‘咻’地打跑’，我已经决定好毕业后就去当牧师了。”  
奥古斯特沉默了会，无力地摁着额头：“我想通了，你的确不是天使米迦勒。”  
“我不是。”  
“所以我不会对你再抱有什么自以为是的期待，你可以不用管我。”  
虽然说着好像赌气一样的话，但我知道他是认真的，也知道他藏在下面的言语是“让我去死吧”，我握住他骨节凸起的手指，像握住了一块薄雪，好像马上要消融在手里——对他还存有爱意这件事，让我感到无法遏制的悲伤。  
不管怎样，我无法看着他在我面前死去。  
“我可还没有原谅你。”我凝视着他的眼睛。  
良久，那双凝固的褐色眼睛又眯了起来，笑了：“好，那我努力活到你明天来的时间。”

从那之后，已经过了五年，我也成了正式的牧师，而他暂时以同事的身份，作为另一个神父与我居住在一起。

2

奥古斯特醒来的时候，我在准备晚餐。  
他脸上还有水渍，打着呵欠靠在门上问：“拉撒拉斯神父今天来了？”  
我一边把鸡蛋打进锅里，一边回答：“嗯，看你睡得正香就没有吵醒你……今天吃两个鸡蛋可以吗？”  
“哎~”  
他发出不满的嘟囔，一丝不苟的头发此时乱糟糟地翘着，看起来还不太清醒，声音比平时更加黏糊，“不管怎么样，也该叫下我嘛。”  
拉撒拉斯神父是奥古斯特几十年前的同窗好友，在他还未被恶魔附身前就关系融洽，也是最先接受奥古斯特各种异状的人，虽然现在拉撒拉斯神父已经白发苍苍，俩人看起来相差了四十岁，但感情还是一如既往，在我未接回奥古斯特前一直由他进行照顾。  
“我可是尝试喊过两次，你睡得那么沉又有什么办法。”我没好气。  
“哈……”  
“请对你自己的身体有点概念，”我实在控制不住脾气，虽然也没想控制，“晚上不要再那么胡闹！”  
“唉~”他又眯起眼睛，露出不怀好意的揶揄笑容，“折腾我到凌晨的不是麦克尔吗？都说不要不要了，还像个咬住骨头的小狗一样不松口。”  
“明明是你先不听人话地贴过来的吧！”  
我脸颊滚烫，不明白为什么这人能把这么羞人的话像吃饭喝水似地闲谈出来。昨晚也是，一个劲地说着“想要”，完全不给人拒绝的余地，使用东西一样，到处乱摸乱碰，强行挑起别人的欲望，虽然最后的确是我的错……  
“那是因为，”他委屈地辩解，“麦克尔也是二十岁的男人了吧，不能满足你我可是会很伤心的。”  
这种语气夸张的言辞通通被我划进假话范畴，便“哼”了声没有搭话。  
说起来，现在的我的确是比奥古斯特还要高了，明明当初才到他的胸口……岁月是那么快的河流吗？而留在原地的奥古斯特又是怎么面对这一切呢？  
没有得到回复，他发出一声轻笑，慢慢走过来，在我耳边低声说：“我有让你满足吗？”  
我浑身僵硬，无声地瞪着他，迅速回嘴：“你呢？”  
他一愣。  
我像抓住了胜利的绳索，立刻追问：“‘不要不要’，昨晚是这么说的吗？我没听清，原来我已经可以让你满足到求饶了啊。”  
奥古斯特转转眼珠，立刻看穿了我的心思，他轻轻把头靠在我的肩膀上，揶揄道：“记仇的小鬼。”  
他毛茸茸的头发窝在我的颈窝处，像个懒散的兔子。  
“知道我记仇就好。”  
我意有所指，而他又抿嘴笑了笑，打了个呵欠，没有说话。  
我们很久没有讨论过有关“原谅”的话题，前面他还会问：“你原谅我了吗？”，那种语气仿佛在说：“我可以去死了吗？”  
我每次都回：“还没有。”  
他就只好叹口气，无可奈何地度过一天。  
这期间我们相敬如宾，没有任何肉体和情感上的牵扯，好像真是两个关系融洽的同事。  
直到一年前的一个晚上，他终于濒临死亡。

奥古斯特的内脏一直在缓慢而不停止地衰竭着，他在我的督促下努力进食，再将它们呕吐出来，最后只能摄入一丁点能量，治疗也收效甚微，我不知道这有多痛苦，甚至思考把那么痛苦的他强行留在世上是不是最为自私的行为。  
奥古斯特却从没对我的固执提出异议，他对我的话言听计从，好像存活的理由就是取得我的谅解，为此我对他做什么事情都可以，他看向我的眼睛仿佛在说“算了吧”，但每天还是强行让自己吃下食物，胃酸让他声音嘶哑，终于，在一个很平常的夜晚，他连水都咽不下去了。  
“麦克尔，”他躺在我怀里，神智已经不是很清晰，“麦克尔……”  
我紧紧抱着他，他的骨头硌得我全身与他接触到的地方都在疼，不知不觉，我开始流泪，到底为什么，我为什么要如此爱着这样一个男人，各方面都不给予我希望的恶魔呢？  
奥古斯特吐字不清地反复喊着我的名字。  
他问你现在原谅我了吗？  
我冷酷得像块铁：“不，我不原谅你，不原谅，你现在走了我将更恨你。”  
奥古斯特勉强辨认我的话，他已经看不清了，只能摸索着把手放在我的脸上，那些眼泪似乎让他高兴，他在弥留之际确认了我还爱他，于是发出不加掩饰的笑声。  
这笑声让我再次恨透了他不体贴的自我。  
于是我又说：“我不原谅你。”  
奥古斯特不笑了，他幽幽叹气，说：“我啊……谎话说习惯了，不……太会说真话……但人家说人死之前都会说真话的……你问问我吧。”  
“好，”我问，“你爱我吗？”  
他睁不开眼睛了，脸上的笑却一直没落下，用最后的力气抓着我的袖口。  
爱，他用微不可查的声音回答我，爱。  
这回答让我更恨他。  
我抱着他，像护着一块冰里的火焰不要熄灭，冷得发抖，接下来无论他说什么，我都只重复“不原谅”三个字，他依旧被这三个字牵住了，我说了一晚，直到太阳的第一缕光落在他脸上，我知道熬过去了，他不会死。  
事实的确如此，死神短暂地舍弃了他，奥古斯特还活在我怀里，他脸色灰败，真的成了皮包骨，睫毛微微颤动，像挣扎的羽翼。  
他这次的活是为了我。  
从此之后，我俩之间再也没说过原谅的话题，而在他身体稍微恢复的第二天，他引诱了我，我依旧如当初那个十五六岁的少年一样，轻易被他捕获了，从此我俩便经常只住在一个卧室。  
如果要明确概括的话，我俩可能成了真正的恋人。

3

他按照我说的吃下了两个鸡蛋，并且没有任何呕吐的迹象，这让我非常开心。  
那个夜晚后，奥古斯特似乎终于有了活着的意志，他表情安然，向我提出以后晚餐能否提前半小时，他想要去散散步。  
在这种积极下，他的身体竟然逐渐有了好转的迹象。  
我不知道他是经历过两次死亡完全看开了，还是确认我的爱意后重新找到了无害的趣味，无论哪个原因都让我高兴，但我对他的爱情却没什么期望。他几十年都在扭曲的感情中浮沉，而我也在长久的磨难中爱意逐渐变得纯粹：只要我和他都能好好活下去，其他都不太重要，后面会不会出现其他的变故，比如我放弃对他的追逐，他再次对世界感到厌倦之类的，都无所谓。  
——这个纯洁如雪的念头也被奥古斯特轻易粉碎了。  
照顾一个无法自理的人并不是一件容易的事，我每天奔波于教会和他之间，直到奥古斯特能够行走，当天晚上，我立刻抱着被子搬离他的房间，告诉他旁边的小床等天亮后会收起来。而奥古斯特只是托着下巴，笑着看我。  
晚上的时候我被一阵粘稠的快感惊醒，但多日的疲惫不堪让意识还有一半仍旧沉浸在梦境。我梦到了奥古斯特，他在阳光下和一群学生踢球，学生们看向他的视线带着闪闪发光的崇敬，一切都看起来无忧无虑，而天色又忽然黑暗，操场上只有他一个人，我张嘴想喊他，但怎么都说不出话，一根胳膊粗的巨雷就这么冲着他落下来，我吓得浑身发抖，刚要跑出去就被人从后面抱在怀里。  
“麦克尔，麦克尔，”奥古斯特甜腻地咬着我的耳朵，“我来让你快乐吧。”  
我鼻翼间满是焦糊的味道，只能僵硬在原地，怕回头会看到一个没有人形的他，他不在意我的回应，细长冰冷的手指从我的衣服下探进去，熟练地开始动作，等它硬了后就乖巧地跪在地上，吐出舌头，像蛇吐出信子，但温柔又缠绵——这快感非常久违，我没坚持多久就喘息着释放在他的嘴里。  
我充满愧疚地面对了这场梦——等睁开眼睛，满屋的月光让我有了进入现实的实感，稍微放松，而不知道什么时候进来的奥古斯特也从我腿间抬起头来。他眼睛湿漉漉的，比我年长很多的面容显出恶作剧成功的坏笑，嘴唇微微咧开，有一点乳白色的液体混合着唾液流了出来，他眯着眼睛看我，嘴角翘着，伸出舌头把它们又卷了进去，发出吞咽的声音。  
“奥古斯特？！你在做什么！”我张目结舌，彻底慌了手脚。  
“回报啦回报，”他像蛇一样往上攀附，最终和我平行对视，眼睛里奇异的光芒一直闪着，像星子，“麦克尔照顾我那么久，我啊，又是个没用的神父，只能身体力行来让你开心嘛。”  
“……”  
“好浓，”他声音沙哑，“莫非麦克尔从和我分开后就一直单身吗？”  
我深深吸气，好让自己不会在冲动下犯下杀人的罪过，但当我把手放在他肩膀上准备推开时，一种类似鸟雀呼吸的细微颤抖从手掌下传了过来，奥古斯特忽然不笑了，他叹口气，轻轻地把自己放在我怀里：“麦克尔，吻我吧。”  
我忘记我是怎么回复的了，只记得他在我怀里很快睡着，等他醒来后我们就成了恋人。

“你在想什么？”  
奥古斯特打断我的回忆，他咬着鸡蛋抬眼看我，蛋白藏在齿间，又被艳红的舌头卷走。  
我被烫了下，慌忙移开目光，随手拿起旁边的报纸：“没什么……咦？”  
不知道是不是我的错觉，奥古斯特的神情似乎有点失望，他把鸡蛋飞快咽下去，无聊地把糖丢进牛奶里。  
我无暇顾及他，把报纸角落里的一个公告反复看了几遍。  
——“亚伯.史提普特宣布与史提普特家脱离关系，从此双方毫无瓜葛。”  
亚伯……应该是那个亚伯吧。  
我眼前出现了一个娇小可爱的男生，任谁看到他也不会相信这是个希望让父母死于非命的人，“并不是每个人都那么幸运，能遇到好的父母”，他曾经怨恨地这么对我说。  
看来真的和家人断绝关系了，虽然已经和他毫无联系，但我依旧由衷为他开心。奥古斯特观察着我的表情：“什么消息让你这么高兴？”  
“是亚伯的事。”  
我把报纸递给他，奥古斯特只扫了一眼，就兴致缺缺地移开目光。  
“哎~这样啊。”  
说起来，这个男生当初可是对奥古斯特迷恋得要死要活，我和他甚至还互相吃着滑稽可笑的醋——不过那段记忆可不是什么有趣的事，奥古斯特的态度也更加让我冷起来——如果当初我没有挣扎，而是和亚伯一样堕落到奥古斯特身边，怀抱着爱情被他彻底玩弄，又会是个什么结果呢？  
大概会因为无趣被杀死吧。  
我深深叹气，复杂地凝视着眼前的男人。  
他平静回视，亚伯的消息显然也让奥古斯特回忆了一些事，这其中的八成都包含着我深重的痛苦，他脸色不佳，似乎想说些什么，但最后只是问：“麦克尔，你为什么一直觉得我是可以救赎的呢？”  
啊啊，为什么呢？  
奥古斯特继续说：“我做出了那些事，除了杀死我没别的办法了吧，为什么还要拯救我？”  
我想了想：“因为我认识更久远之前的你。”  
他愣了下：“什么？”  
“那个改变校规的英雄，会为了给士兵祈祷而上战场，被所有人都称赞善良勇敢的奥古斯特，”我看向他的眼睛深处，“所以后来的奥古斯特只是生病了，我是这么认为的。”  
奥古斯特瞳孔颤动了下，随即恢复平静：“这样啊，”他点点头，“你爱的、大家爱的果然是这样啊。”  
“是。”  
话刚说出口，我忽然有了说错话的预感，但想不明白哪里不对劲。  
奥古斯特十指交叉，笑眯眯地看着我：“要不要见见他呢？”  
“哎？”  
“以前的我，和他恋爱看看怎么样？”

4

平心而论，和奥古斯特交往是件非常令人愉快的事，他幽默风趣，见识广泛，对事物的看法清晰而深刻，和他聊天完全不会枯燥，偶尔还会有堪称迷人的奇思妙想——无论是生活中还是床上。  
然而要想得到这些，你必须忍受他心血来潮的鬼畜和恶趣味。  
我眼睁睁看着他开心地消失在原地，又开心地重新出现在房间里，手里还拉着一个人，那人和奥古斯特相同的长相，不过要年轻很多，大概和我同龄的样子，法衣外还套着西装，此时仿佛正在目睹世界观的崩塌，表情空白地在我和奥古斯特身上来回审视。  
年轻的奥古斯特歪歪头：“这是做梦吗？”  
“奥古斯特！”  
我大叫出声，然后一大一小的两个奥古斯特同时看向我，我说过我很爱奥古斯特，所以被两双属于奥古斯特的眼睛一起注视完全超过了应有的承受范围，我迅速涨红脸，不知道该怎么对年轻的奥古斯特表达歉意。  
他的眼神清澈温暖，像春天融雪的小溪，视线从你眼前晃过的时候也像轻盈跳跃的微光，无论是战争还是恶魔的苦难，都还未降临到身上，他血液还是滚烫的，站在那里就是一个不刺眼的发光体。  
奥古斯特——我现任恋人的那位，他的眼神要更冷更沉，外面裹着层甜蜜的壳子，像已经熟烂的水果，香气扑鼻但带着即将毁灭的危险。他落在我的表情上，似乎泛起了薄薄的冷笑，很快那层甜蜜的壳子开始融化，他的一切都变成不祥的甜蜜。  
“怎么样？”  
“什么怎么样……”  
“要不要和他恋爱试试？”他把手指放在下巴上，深思了下，“以前的我应该挺讨人喜欢的。”  
年轻的奥古斯特虽然还没理解全部的状态，但敏锐地抓住了这句话的关键，他露出苦笑：“我不知道你们说什么，但是恋爱不行哦，我有未婚妻了。”  
……得到了不得了的情报。  
对奥古斯特的私人感情我非常警觉，忙竖起耳朵，奥古斯特却不耐烦了，他走上前扯住年轻的自己，掐着对方的下巴就强吻了上去。对方睁大眼睛，但奥古斯特显然没给他反应的时间，顺手扣住他的后脑勺，吻得啧啧有声。  
我不知道这个吻是不是刻意给我的刺激，如果是的话，那他的恶作剧成功了。  
两个人的嘴唇似离非离，又很快贴合，纠缠的舌尖不时露出唇外，扯出一点水丝，奥古斯特又蹭着他的舌头把水丝吞回，年轻的神父嘴唇、舌头和脸颊都被他吻得潮红，连嘴巴都闭合不起来，整个人都带着软绵绵的潮湿，任由恶劣的年长者在里面搅弄，奥古斯特对此兴趣盎然，把自己吻得非常透彻，我看到他的舌尖从对方的喉咙深处滑出，顶端勾着慢腾腾地刮过上颚。年轻的奥古斯特眼神也越来越茫然。  
“你是奥古斯特，是麦克尔的恋人。”  
我隐约听到奥古斯特低沉的声音，但已经没有思考的余地，眼前的奇景让我浑身滚烫，甚至不自觉地硬了起来，但这种情形在另一位面前就太失礼了，我深深吸气，勉强把欲望压抑下去。  
一吻完毕，奥古斯特促狭地打量我一眼，却出乎意料地没说什么嘲弄的话，只冲我摆摆手：“既然他在这里，我就先去顶替他的身份吧。”  
“等等！”我犹犹豫豫，“那个……你早点回来，还有……未婚妻……”  
我没阻止奥古斯特把他留下，因为我实在对那些我未曾参与的人生感到好奇和期待，这些事情是无法从他本人口中得知的，但对于奥古斯特的恶劣我却没什么信心，尤其是在他更加受欢迎的时期，那个时候甚至连拉撒拉斯神父都对他有着隐秘的爱慕，我不知道他知不知道这件事，但以他的性格来说，哪怕看出来也不会挑明。  
奥古斯特眼神很空地注视着虚空中的某点，冷漠地说：“我不会对抛弃我的人抱有任何感情。”  
话音刚落，他就消失了，像在急切躲避一种将要发生的灾难。  
留下来的奥古斯特慢慢睁开眼，温柔而热切地注视着我，饱含爱意：“麦克尔。”  
我终于知道奥古斯特刚刚做了什么事，并为此在心底发出要疯了的呻吟。  
“你、你好。”我结结巴巴地打着招呼。  
他露出讶然的神情，冲我眨眨右眼：“这是什么新的‘我爱你’的说法吗？”  
我笑出声，心情放松下来，示意他先坐，我去给他倒杯咖啡，如果是我的奥古斯特一定会跟过来，注视着我把咖啡粉倒进滤壶，在倒水的瞬间他可能会忽然恶作剧地动手动脚，看我手忙脚乱地扶住咖啡壶，所以在做事情的时候我已经习惯把一部分的注意力放在他身上。而现在的奥古斯特只是规规矩矩地坐在我指定的位置，一个手指都没动。  
“最近好吗？”  
我把咖啡递给他。  
“还不错，”奥古斯特犹豫了下，他好像带着心事来找我——照目前情况看，我应该是那位未婚妻的角色，他垂着眼睛，睫毛的阴影落在脸上，但依旧能从缝隙里窥见他的柔软和光辉，“其实……”  
“其实？”  
他咬了下嘴唇，又小心地抬眼看我，眼睛里仿佛藏着一条跃跃欲出的鼯鼠：“麦克尔，我要上战场了。”  
我手中的咖啡杯猛然抖了下，洒了一些出来，说不清的情绪缠上我的心脏。  
“为什么？”  
奥古斯特回答：“因为每个人都需要救赎，如果我不去战场，谁为他们祈祷呢？”  
我说不出话来。  
“不管是我们的士兵，还是敌方的士兵，他们都有去天国的权利，”奥古斯特忽然停下他在发着光的话语，疑惑地注视着我的脸庞，“……麦克尔？”  
我用力眨掉眼睛里的泪水，奥古斯特的经历再次出现在我眼前，他是怎么抱着热血和光明上战场，怎么直面了所有战友的死亡，被他救赎的敌方士兵又是怎么殴打他并给了他脑袋一枪，让他因此成了恶魔的凭依……奥古斯特浑身是血，举着废墟中的十字架疯狂大笑的场景来回在我脑中转动。  
“你看起来很伤心……是不想我去吗？”  
我无声地点头。  
“麦克尔听我说，”奥古斯特温柔地亲吻我的额头，我闻到他身上有股干净的凛冽味道，这让我莫名有些嫉妒那位未知的女性，“我保证不会出事，我会保护好自己，连个伤口都不会有，战争最多几年就会结束，到时候我马上回来好不好？”  
我把手指放他脸上，这里，在不久后就会出现一道浅色伤疤。  
“好不好？”他还在问我，是那样温柔。  
可我却忽然无比思念我那个落荒而逃的恶劣恋人，也恍然明白了他把以前的自己拉过来的用意，那人真是傻透了。  
“奥古斯特，对不起。”我代替那个人向无辜被扯进来的奥古斯特道歉。  
“你还是不想让我去吗？”  
我摇头：“不，首先，你问错人了，”——我并非是那位幸运的未婚妻，他看起来对我的回答很迷惑，但我没多做解释，“其次，我不会阻拦你的，你说得对，每个人都应该得到救赎。”  
奥古斯特瞬间松了口气，看起来非常开心：“谢谢你。”  
我用力地抱住他，像抱住一位一见如故的挚友，奥古斯特身上的温度很低，而他现在的热血和温度都还是饱溢的，连呼吸都带着春末的气味，刀尚未割破这个小太阳。  
足足抱了半分钟，我松开他：“麻烦在这里坐一会，我出门一趟，然后送你回去。”  
奥古斯特还是有些担心：“麦克尔”，他抬手揉了揉我的头发，“你现在还是有点不对，是我的决定让你悲伤了吗？”  
“不，”我摇头，“和你成为恋人是最快乐的事。”  
“哈哈。”  
他眯起眼睛，难得害羞了。  
我走向门口，在打开门前还是没忍住，扭头看他：“每个人都应该被救赎……请记住这件事。”

5

距离上次回到神学校似乎已经过了很久，学校的建筑都没怎么改变，刚一到校门，就听到里面发出的笑声。  
自从拉撒拉斯神父当了校长后，一切都在往好的方向发展。  
我没惊扰还在工作中的他，向看门人表明自己的身份就直接进入学校，又按照记忆中的路走向湖边的船舶小屋。  
我踩着软绵绵的草地穿过树林，湖光反射着碎金似的光，那些或好或不好的记忆飞快缠了上来，我的灾难和我的爱情都发生于此。  
船舶小屋看起来更加破旧，我推开门，我的灾难、爱情之源果然在这儿——奥古斯特正坐在椅子上发呆，光线在他身边围了一圈，也把轮廓线抹淡了一圈，他和空气一起显得模糊，像有层雨落在我的虹膜上。  
“你不是说先回去代替以前的自己？”  
我指出他又在说谎。  
奥古斯特毫不心虚：“那种无聊事我才不干，”他看着我笑，“如何？”  
我叹气：“接触催眠后把他放回去。”  
他继续闭唇微笑，两端微微翘起：“我以为你会喜欢，其实留下来完全可以哦，麦克尔你明显因为我俩出现在同一个地方而兴奋得不行吧。”  
“奥古斯特。”  
“什么？”  
我已经懒得走他言语间的迷宫了，直截了当地说：“让你产生不安的误解，我很抱歉，但如果是以前的奥古斯特，我俩也许能成为很好的朋友，但绝对成不了恋人，能成为恋人的人只有现在的你。”  
他冷冷地看着我，似乎在确认我是否也学会了说谎。  
“为什么？”  
“因为我爱的只是你，坐在这里的奥古斯特。”  
奥古斯特依旧沉默地瞪着我，我只好抓抓脸颊，逼自己把一些话从滚烫的火焰中取出来：“他……我是指以前的奥古斯特，他可不会……”我轻轻喉咙，脸上热气腾腾，“可不会引诱我。”  
我对奥古斯特的爱饱含着肉欲是无法反驳的事。  
这是我俩感情的开端，是他变质后的个性给予我的最初始的爱，他以此为突破口让我爱上他，然后再给我做出“亲手杀死所爱之人”的预言。到底是怎么样的绝望会让他从一开始的期翼变成一心求死呢，我不能细想，只希望他能听懂我的言下之意。  
我因为他的曾经而决定救赎他，但是因为爱他的现在才想去了解他的曾经。  
奥古斯特忽然“噗”地笑出声，笑从他胸腔处鼓胀，又经由喉咙放出，变成大笑，大笑，直到上气不接下气。  
良久他才从疯了一样的笑中停止，擦了擦笑出来的眼泪：“麦克尔，过来。”  
我没动，只疑惑地看着他。  
“刚刚我已经送他回去了，别担心，”奥古斯特拍拍自己的腿：“难得在这个地方，不想重温当初吗？坐上来。”  
我无语地给他比划了下我如今的身高，并再次请求他对自己的身体状况有点自觉。  
他只好退而求其次：“那你来抱抱我。”  
我依言而行，走过去把他抱在怀里，可能魔法使用过头了，他看起来有点累，我凝视着他的发旋，忽然瞪大眼睛：“奥古斯特！”  
“什么？”他闷声闷气。  
“你好像有白头发了。”我欣喜若狂。  
他豁然抬头，不知所措地摸着头发：“这样啊这样啊，”他似乎想明白了，“看来是我变得无趣了。”  
“无趣……”  
“原来只要太无趣就被恶魔抛弃，”奥古斯特抓住了我的手指，“那我真的该早点和你谈恋爱。”  
他似真似假地开玩笑，闭上眼睛，表情安静如滚过味蕾的柑橘，我又闻到那股干净的凛冽味道，像变质的水果里，果核又重新开始发芽生长。  
“你已经打败了我体内的恶魔，把我拯救了哦，麦克尔牧师。”  
我迟钝地静止了，再清醒时终于因为这句话放声大哭。

END


End file.
